1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device performing color calibration.
2. Description of the Related Arts
It is known to provide an image forming method that in the case where a calibration is required to be executed during a successive formation of n images, the image forming process is stopped for executing the calibration, and the image forming process is restarted after this calibration process is finished. Further, it is known to provide a method that color patches are printed at a regular interval during the use of a printer, whereby the color patches are detected by a sensor and a color calibration value is decided based upon the detected color.